Hybrids
by byakushit
Summary: Sequel to Meeting the Vampire.


"Aominecchi, where are the kids?" Kise asked as he walked inside the small but comfortable den, Aomine and him had built up some time ago when they were expecting their firstborn. Kise looked around the place and when they were nowhere to be found, he grew worried. Before he could assume anything, Aomine replied tiredly.

"They went to the river."

Kise widened his eyes in surprise. He walked towards Aomine who was lying down with his arms under his head and squatted down next to the shape shifter.

"And you let them?" Kise asked in disbelief but Aomine only replied with a hum. "Are you out of your mind? They're just babies. If you can't even take care of them you should have told me. I won't leave them with you again." Kise said in anger and stood up as Aomine opened his eyes. Kise didn't spend a glance at the latter before he went out of their residence to look out for his children. If anything happen to them, he swore he would never forgive his mate.

It was evening; the sun was almost setting but the light still burn Kise's skin. His cheeks and palms were red when he reached the river which wasn't that far away from their home. He breathed a sigh of relief when he found three of his children sitting by the riverbank, their little feet dangling over the flowing water. The eldest, Haruka had a flower crown on top of her head. It was Kise who had made it for her and she was seen busy trying to make a replica of it. Kaoru and Haru were identical twins. They share the same look and gender but Haru was always the timid and shy one although he was supposed to be the elder twin.

Kise approached them and sat down next to Haru. When they noticed him, they squealed excitedly and Kise laughed at their antics. Kaoru who was sitting at the other end quickly walked up to him and settled himself on Kise's laps.

"Flower crown!" Kaoru said and pointed to the said thing inside Haruka's hands.

"Are you making that for Kaoru?" Kise asked the girl and she nodded.

"But... it's not prettttyyyy." She whined.

"Don't say that, Haruka-chan. I think that's very nice." Kise said and Haruka handed the crown to him. He fixed it a little before putting it on top of Kaoru's head. Kaoru smiled happily and thanked his sister. Kise turned to look at the elder twin who had been quiet the whole time and caressed his hair softly. "Do you want it too?"

The boy shook his head and mumbled something along "Haru is a boy."

"Mommy's face is red." Kaoru said and pouted as he touched the burned marks on Kise's cheek. His brows furrowed in worry mirroring Haruka's expression.

"It's okay. Let's just go home. It's getting dark soon."

Kise was thankful when he found out that the children were not as sensitive to light as he was. They also could live off animal's blood only unlike him who needed human's blood at least twice a week. Kise would have to return to his previous mansion to get the blood. He felt in debt with Akashi to actually prepare for him what he needed every time he comes to the mansion.

The children looked like normal human beings but like Aomine, they are shape shifters. Haruka had shifted once accidentally. Kise thought they were still young to understand that, so he made sure there wouldn't be another occurrence of shape shifting until they reached adolescence.

When they got home, Kise ushered the children to the back of the den, ignoring Aomine all together. He fed the kids and when they were full, Kise was asked to play with them. They played princess. Haruka was princess and they said Kise was queen. Kaoru wanted to be a princess too but Haruka said he is a boy and princesses are girls. He sulked and sat down next to Haru. Haru patted his head comfortingly and Kaoru stopped sulking before he stood up and pretended to be a prince ready to save the princess.

"Haru is the dragon!" Haruka said.

"No! Daddy is." Kaoru replied and turned towards Aomine who was sitting at the other end of the den. "Daddy!" He called out and Aomine turned to look at them. "Come play!"

Smiling, Aomine walked over to them and sat down. He glanced at Kise who still wouldn't look at him and sighed before returning to look at Kaoru.

"So, I'm the dragon? I'm supposed to capture the princess?" Aomine asked and Kaoru nodded. Aomine grabbed Haruka and the girl playfully yelped.

"Help me!" She said when Aomine held her tightly. She wriggled in his arms but it was futile.

Kaoru tried to help her and did anything he could to pry Aomine's arms away. He pinched and punched and slapped before he resorted to bit the man's arms. When Kaoru's little fangs sunk into Aomine's flesh, he gave up and let go of the girl. Haruka hugged his prince and they gathered near Kise and Haru.

"Daddy lost!" Kaoru said cheerfully and high fived with Haru who smiled a little watching them. When Haruka yawned, Kise told them it was time to go to bed and they obeyed. They lied down on the make shift bed and Kise covered them with a blanket he had brought from his old mansion. Kise waited until all of them were asleep before he went to take a damp towel and pressed it on his face.

He noticed Aomine approaching him but Kise ignored it and continued to let the burn subside. But when Aomine reached for the towel, Kise didn't protest and let the man took over the job instead. Aomine wiped Kise's face gently to cool it down and when he was done, he put the towel and small bowl away.

"I'm sorry about this evening. I know I'm not supposed to let them go on their own but I was tired and needed some rest. I promise I won't do it again."

Kise simply nodded and took Aomine's bitten arm in his hand. He gently rubbed on the spot and looked up at his mate.

"I know it's been tough on you. Who would have thought we would have three children to take care of right? But I want you to know that it's not easy for me too and I will always be by your side to help you with this. If you're tired, let me know. I can help you go hunting or anything. Okay?" Kise said and Aomine smiled as he nodded his head. Kise kissed Aomine on his lips and they went to bed.


End file.
